Her Decision
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Cara is given a choice. She can either aid the current Lord Rahl, or she could help the next one; Richard.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea one day while reading something somewhat else did. This is based off episode 22, entitled 'Reckoning'. And if someone knows the correct spelling of the shit Giller used in ep. 15, which would be helpful. And I would like it if you review this, since I get bored without any feedback.

Disclaimer-I don't own either LotS or SoT (if I did, the series would have already returned by now). If you think anyone on this site owns anything they 'write' about, you have to be one of the dumbest people ever.

Her Decision

Cara and her sisters spotted a bright spot on the ground: the Seeker was already using Orden. They soared in and returned to their original form. She approached the Seeker, who also had the Mother Confessor's hand around his neck. She drove her agiel in to him, and then there was a huge flash.

Kahlan looked around. Zedd was dead; Richard and the one Mord Sith that came up to him were gone also. She turned and there he appeared; Darken Rahl himself. She didn't believe it, they lost. His smile scared her more than when Giller had stuck the Shri'ika needles into her. She mourned for both Richard and Zedd. "I have won…" he continued to boast, but she just couldn't listen. She hoped somehow he had survived, but that now seemed impossible. She cried the entire trip to the People's Palace, most of her thoughts on Richard, the man she loved, the one that loved her.

Captain Meiffert had reached the scene of the final confrontation between the Lord Rahl and the Seeker. He waited for the two who were supposed to return: the Seeker and Mistress Cara. A flash of light appeared, and then the two he had come for arrived. He stepped to a place were they both could see him. He stepped up to the man first, and was surprised. His facial structure was almost that of Lord Rahl's. He realized, the one prophesized to kill Rahl was his heir. He laughed to himself at how that could be. They both were waking. That was good.

When Cara finally woke, she saw a very familiar face: Captain Meiffert. He was leaning over the Seeker, and saying things to himself. She noticed the other started to wake, and almost made a move to kill the other before he was stopped. Luckily for the captain, he wasn't at full strength. If he were, she would fear for the captain's life. He stood and turned to her first, "Cara, this man, the Seeker, is Lord Rahl's heir, a gifted one." She was shocked. The man who she wanted to kill was the next to become her master. He looked shocked as well, finding out he was supposed to kill his birth father.

Richard stood. He turned to the D'Haran, "Do you have a plan to help us kill him? Or are you just telling us this so you can have me switch sides?" The smile the D'Haran had confused him. He finally replied, "Yes, I'll help. I don't have a plan, but I bet you could come up with something like what you did to get that confessor from underneath Nass's nose."

Cara instantly thought of something, "What if I take the Seeker to the People's Palace and personally deliver him to Lord Rahl? Then once he's close enough, he could use his sword, which Lord Rahl probably has, to kill him." That should work, she thought. The other two looked to each other, then the captain turned to her, "I'm not sure that will work…"

"I have to use the power of Orden to kill Rahl." They both turned back to the Seeker, confused by his idea. "That's what the prophecy in the Book of Counted Shadows said. Also that's why I had Kahlan confess me when I used the magic. And if Rahl does shit to her, I'll kill him before I die." The two could tell he really cared for the confessor. They decided that Cara and Richard would go to the People's Palace in D'Hara. There Richard would use Orden to kill Rahl, in what ever way pleased him. Then, Cara said she would bow down to him and so would the others. He told her that all of them were free to live whatever lives they wanted. She said they would want to protect him. He really didn't care too much then.

They started on their journey. One night after crossing into D'Hara, Richard had a thought. "I would die for Kahlan, just like a confessed man. That means her magic wouldn't affect me since I've been already 'touched' by her." He fell asleep with her on his mind. The captain told them before leaving that they had disappeared for 58 minutes. He also said that Shota had been taken captive. They finally reached the palace, but had to sneak in. Since Richard was a Rahl, he didn't have to worry about the tree line's magic, but Cara put a collar around his neck.

Rahl was watching the Mother Confessor carefully. He knew she knew something he wanted to know, since she had regained a sense of hope. Apparently her seeker had survived, and she thought he would be able to save her. He laughed at her hopeless situation. A guard entered his room, followed by the two last people expected to see: Cara and a collared Seeker. He smiled and had the guard leave the room. His smile grew as he saw the hope in Kahlan's eyes disappear, which brought him great pride.

He turned to the seeker, "I thought that you had died, but now I'll make sure to lay all of my thoughts to one thing: your death." He turned to Egremont, "bring me his sword. Once done, leave and give me the key to her collar. This is going to be extremely fascinating." After a bit, the other returned with the Sword of Truth and the key to Kahlan's collar. After that, he left the room. Richard took in a deep breath. He had been expecting this to happen. He had to use Orden soon, or everything would be lost. He trusted that Cara would hold Rahl off so that he could put the three boxes together. Kahlan then would need to confess him, which didn't worry him at all. He knew that he'd have to hurry so that they are successful.

When she saw the signal, she let go of the chain and charged her former master. Drawing her agiel, Cara made a foolhardy move, one that would allow them to succeed. She knew that Kahlan would be surprised, but they would talk about what had happened later. If there would be one.

Kahlan realized what was happening after the Mord Sith attacked Rahl, which surprised him. Richard had two boxes together, and then he turned to her. She moved quickly, and then placed her hand at his throat. She released her power as he moved the third box to the others. They were surrounded with the same light as when they first did this. Rahl had knocked the other down to the ground, and then tried to destroy the boxes with the sword. They watched as subtractive 'fire' destroyed the one they had fought for so long to destroy.

He finally turned to Kahlan. The woman he loved. The one who loved him? He brought his lips to her, but she backed away, frightened by what could happen. He then drew her closer then told her the great news that her power wouldn't work on him. She was absolutely thrilled. They kneeled there, embracing until Cara mentioned something about the troops and calling Richard 'Lord Rahl.' He told her that they had a lot to talk about, especially about the past three days. They left that room and went to a balcony, over looking D'Hara and beyond that, the Midlands.

The frickin end.

Please review this and I may actually write a 'prologue' to this story.


	2. Chapter 0?

I obviously don't own LotS or SoT retards. (Sorry if my 'language' bugs u, it's just the way I am.)

Note: to anyone who has read The Law of Nines by Terry Goodkind, these won't be the same characters. Just the same names.

Epilogue and a Prologue

Nine years ago, Richard had finally killed Rahl. Now he and Kahlan were living in a small home near a stream in northern Westland. They had discovered a spot where the sliph (some silvery-quicksand like magical being that could transport them great distances) could arrive. During that time, they had two kids, twins actually. The eldest was Jax Amnell. She looked almost like her mother, except she had Richard's eyes. She inherited the ability of a Confessor from her mother also. The younger one was Alex Rahl. He had dark, but golden, hair. He was built similarly to his father and had gained the gift, but not the 'confessors touch'. They were both 6 at this time, and their birthdays were coming up.

"Alex! Jax! Where are you two?" Their father was calling for them. He looked out and saw the two of them racing all the way back to the house. This made Richard smile. He turned momentarily when Kahlan came up from behind and wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning on him slightly. "Come on Kahlan, not in front of the kids." She let out a suppressed giggle, and then turned to the two who had just arrived.

"What…do you…want, dad?" Alex's question came out somewhat labored. He had been playing with his best friend, Mike, when the call came out.

"Well, your mother has to travel to Aydindril. We are going with her, so you two need to get ready to travel to the city. Oh, we'll be staying at the Confessor's Palace, not some dingy inn like usual."

Kahlan turned to her husband, "isn't camping out under the stars our usual?"

He couldn't help but smile. "That was before we had kids, Kahlan."

They turned around when they heard their friends, Cara and Benjamin, start approaching. Their son, Mike, ran out and then Alex gave chase to him. "Well, we better prepare to leave soon."

End of epilogue.

Beginning of Prologue.

18 years had passed since she had moved to Aydindril. Cara was currently packing the rest of her stuff. It had been three years since a crazed wizard had killed her husband, son, and best friends. Even though she was 57, the 'mission' she was about to go on was extremely dangerous for her. She didn't care, though. What she would be doing was more important than her singular life. Richard had taught her that. She still missed him. She wouldn't tell a single soul what she was going to try to accomplish. She planed on traveling to the city of Grywendrol, to the Temple of the Winds. There she would sacrifice her soul to the Keeper in return for Alex and Jax returning to life, in their original forms. She slowly left the inn she was staying at. The name was The White Horse Inn.

_The next part of this story will arrive eventually. Patience is a virtue, so use it._

Please Review.


	3. Announcement

Announcement

Hey readers. This isn't an actual chapter, but more of an explanation on how all of my fics fit together because it can be confusing. Unless you've read the Sword of Truth series that the show is based of off. Calling and Burden both take place in an alternate universe while Her Decision is a different idea at what could've happened. The thing is that when the rift opened after Her Decision (which I should've shown but screw it) causes a tear within the time/space continuum, which connects it with the alternate universe that Calling and Burden fit into. And that's how you get to my most recent fic, A Tale of Two. The character Leo in A Tale of Two is really Tom from Burden if you don't know. You really have to read all of them so that later parts of A Tale of Two makes sense *coughcoughparts2&3coughcough*. So yeah…go read them. And that's where this is popping up anyways.

~Kamil the Awesome

p.s. cookies for those who know where the first part of my name comes from with **detail about him**.


End file.
